


"What Kind Of Name Is Pidge?"

by Phia_Baker



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, Protective Siblings, protect my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phia_Baker/pseuds/Phia_Baker
Summary: Out of all the names she could've used, why 'Pidge'?A look at the night before Matt and her father left for Kerberos.





	

“You know what you remind me of, Katie?” Matt came and sat down next to her on the roof.

“I don't know, Matt, I don’t want to do this now.” she pulled her knees closer to her.

He leaned his head on her shoulder, and even though she didn't want to, she leaned her head on his. “Don't be mad.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re on the roof.” he pointed out. “You only come to the roof when you’re upset.”

“I’m not mad; I’m sad.”

He snorted. “Same difference, Katie.”

Silence.

No crickets, no wind; there wasn’t even a moon out tonight.

“I know it’s dangerous; trust me, I’ve pondered on this fact for weeks….but….Katie! This is my chance!” his voice was strained. “I can’t not go, Katie….”

“I don’t want you not to….” hers was hoarse. He looked at her, his face buried in her hair and neck. His breath sent shivers down her spine; she broke down.

She was holding in her sobs, but he could hear the sniffling; he could feel her body shaking. He wrapped his arms around her. He let her cry for a bit.

She took a deep breath, gently moving to wipe her face so to not break his grasp on her. He tightened it instead.

A shaky breath. “What do I remind you of….?”

He chuckled softly. “Dont punch me when I tell you, though!”

She laughed. He liked how her shoulders bobbed up and down no matter how small or loud her laugh was, her hair swishing behind her. “What do I remind you of, dummy?”

“A pigeon.”

“A pigeon.”

After a silence they both burst into giggles.

“Why a pigeon?”

He shrugged, moving her up and down with her shoulders. “You’re small, and cute, but when people try and take your food or your stuff you’d probably peck ‘em to death.” she elbowed him gently, an airy giggle escaping her lips. He paused for a little, sitting up so he could pull her onto his lap and cradled her. She didn't complain or object like she usually did; it scared him. “You’re a free spirit; unafraid to fly where the wind might take you. I could’ve chosen any bird for you….but do you know why I went with a pigeon?”

“Why….?” her voice was small; she was about to cry again.

“Because I, too, like to think I’m like a pigeon.” she didn’t say anything. He kept talking, trying to fill the sickening silence. “Pigeons always find their way home.” he felt her begin to cry again. He allowed himself to cry too. “And I know you and I will always make our way back to each other; our way back to mom and dad. No matter what.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A white office, no windows; just a Hawaiian screen saver projected on the wall. Buzzing lights, a squeaky chair.

“Hey,” Eyes met. “What’s your name again?”

A deep breath. “Gunderson,” 'No matter what.' “Pidge Gunderson.”

“Well, Gunderson;” He placed a hand on a shoulder that was no longer hidden behind curtains of golden hair. He smiled at a face that now hid behind a pair of glasses without any lenses. “Welcome to the Garrison Space Program.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! first fic!  
> I'll upload the Jamilton fic I've been writing when i get home :3


End file.
